


英雄的幻影

by Bersarker



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: 我流dk/弗雷无差第二人称自我感动产物，慎入
Kudos: 1





	英雄的幻影

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：   
> *我cp活了啊啊啊我表演一个现场哭暴，从5.0技能演示出来之后一直到现在都平静不下来，睡不着，需要写点东西发泄一下  
> *完全是自我感动的产物，慎入  
> *内含黑骑特职任务全方位剧透，未满50级的dk小朋友酌情观看  
> *剧透警告  
> *剧透警告  
> *剧透警告

“我应该叫弗雷，对不起我现在也有点混乱……”  
是了，任谁看到“自己”站在面前都会混乱吧。你一边消化着弗雷的记忆，一边用你那一团乱麻的大脑试图理清现在的情况。那些不属于你的经历突然一股脑塞进你的脑子里，让你头晕目眩，但你甚至还有余裕向旁边看上起比你还要糟糕的他伸出手。  
“你没事吧？”  
你听见自己这样问道，陌生的声音从你的头盔下传出来。艾欧泽亚的英雄冲你摇了摇头表示自己还好。你知道他在逞强，大量以太被吸走的感觉绝对不那么好受，但是你也知道这就是他。你只是理了理混乱的思绪，却不知道如何解释现在的情况。  
这时候从不远处传来的尖叫声拯救了你的窘境。你看到他抿紧了唇，目光凌厉地望向声音传来的方向，在一瞬间又变回了那个人民的英雄。  
你突然就知道该怎么做了。  
在你的解释下，他似乎是接受了“成为暗黑骑士的仪式”这个借口。你看着他打倒神殿骑士，被黑暗之力缠绕的他看起来和那个艾欧泽亚的英雄相距甚远，你却觉得这才是他应该是的样子。  
留给你的时间不多了，你要在一切回归原点之前完成你该完成的一切，也许这就是你存在于此的意义。  
旅途还很长。

“感受你所要保护的那个人的声音”  
你对他说。那些声音一直在你心底回荡，无休无止地对你诉说着恐惧、憎恶与迷茫，你不知道他会听到多少，你不知道他能听到多少。  
“听到了吗？”  
他点点头，表情似乎有点痛苦，更多的却是困惑。  
你有些失望，随即又安慰自己，他会明白的，只是不是现在。  
你想对他说去下一个地方试试，突然出现的突发事件缺打断了你们。你看着那些商人在听到英雄的名讳后从垂头丧气到仿佛抓住了救命稻草的转变。  
“如果是拯救了艾欧泽亚的英雄就一定没问题的吧！”  
他们这样说。你却只觉得负面情绪在胃里翻腾，让你几欲作呕。你看向他，让他做那个你早已知道答案的决定。  
“不愧是大英雄！那我们等你好消息！”  
他们这样说。没有人说一句感谢的话，仿佛这一切都天经地义理所当然。你想问他为什么不拒绝他们，但是答案你早已无比清楚。所以你只是以仪式为借口，让一部分以太回归到了他的体内。  
你觉得有些虚弱，但是这样的话他就能听到了，你这样想。  
仔细聆听吧，然后找到那个人，找到那个一直在近乎绝望地请求帮助的人。

拯救……守护……讨伐……杀戮  
生命平等地消逝  
而等待英雄的只有成功与失败，称赞与诋毁  
今天也要重复拯救……守护……讨伐……杀戮  
然而这样的我，要由谁来保护呢

失败了，他还是没有明白声音的主人是谁。  
“你有为了一个人舍弃世界的觉悟吗？”  
你问他，你知道他无法回答，你知道答案是什么。  
英雄这个称号看起来光鲜亮丽，但随着背负的东西越来越多，伤口也会越来深，渐渐开始看不见自己，被“英雄”这个称号禁锢。  
但是至少他现在可以听到你的声音了，这一次你可以保护他。  
在你消失之前。  
追回货物的过程很顺利，敌人有些棘手，但是对于你和他来说都不是什么大问题。  
“货物倒是没什么问题，可是全部都沾上了血，估计也卖不出去啦。”  
商人垂头丧气地说。  
“……对了，你不是大英雄吗！你的话不是可以轻而易举地给我搞点货物嘛！野兽的毛皮、遗迹的古董、还有蛮神……”  
“开什么玩笑！”  
你忍不住打断了这个贪得无厌的人类，  
“什么大英雄，只不过是为了你们的自私而强行丢给他的称呼罢了！”  
不管多疼、多痛苦，只要有人开口，他依然会为了那些叫他“英雄”的人战斗。  
“不管是这次也好，利维亚桑那次也好，当他在为你们战斗的时候，你们又抛下我们去了哪里？口口声声说着只有被选中人才能去战斗，可是你们又知道我们为此牺牲了多少？”  
是了，是他们夺走了他，所以他才看不到，听不到……  
你无法在这里待下去了，你怕你会忍不住拔出剑让那些家伙的丑恶嘴脸彻底消失。  
你失控了，你说了不该说的话。当他和利维亚桑战斗的时候，“弗雷”不可能出现在那里。  
那里只有孤舟奋战的他，和无法阻止他上船的你。  
你知道你已经快要瞒不下去了。

他找到了你。  
“来举行仪式吧。”  
你说。  
你的声音淹没在了那些向他寻求帮助的声音中间，这份痛苦、愤怒、悲伤，该如何才能传达到他的耳边……  
“和我离开艾欧泽亚吧。”  
你明白了，只要他还在这里一天，他就无法逃离“英雄”的束缚。  
“和我离开艾欧泽亚吧。”  
你对他说。没有任何解释，没有去看他脸上的错愕，你只是把这句话丢给他，然后离开了。  
“我在老地方等你。”  
你已经知道该怎么做了。

约定的时间到了。  
巍峨的伊修加德屹立在风雪中，古老、庄严，散发着垂垂老矣的腐朽气息。  
你听到了他的呼唤声，你向他走去，然后看着他被两个游骑兵叫走，去完成他一直在做的身为英雄的义务。  
你在原地站了一会儿，提剑朝相反的方向走去。这个身体已经渐渐地不听你使唤了，你知道你的时间快到了。  
你知道你输了，他选择了继续做他虚假的英雄。  
而你要做的，就是在你消失之前，把所有强迫他去当英雄的人都消除掉。  
看到这一切的他会是什么反应呢？不解，失望，愤怒，厌恶  
就像此时站在你面前的他一样。  
你对他举起了剑，抛去了弗雷的外壳，第一次以你真正的样子面对他，第一次以他的样子站在他面前。  
“我就是你。你心中最黑暗的部分，也是被成为英雄的你所舍弃的部分。”  
借助弗雷死前的最后一丝执念吸收了他的以太而得以存在的你，站在这里的意义早在你和他相遇的第一天你就知道了。  
——看着我，正视我，倾听我的声音，我的悲鸣。  
——那些你听不到的，看不到的，借助这双手剑，就能传达到了吧？  
——我的痛苦，我的寂寞，我的绝望，统统还给你！

——我只是……也想被你保护啊

“一切都……就这样结束了……”  
你跪倒在地上，等待着自己的命运。  
他变强了，变得比以前更强了。  
正是这份强大强迫他一次又一次成为英雄，一次又一次地折磨着他。终有一天，这份强大会连他的生命也一同夺去。  
你终于明白了，迫使他变强的，正是你的声音。  
“原来是我一直在强迫你，逼你不断成长，不断变强，最终变成现在这样……”  
“原来是我一直在逼你战斗，即便没有这英雄的名号，我也一直在逼迫你前进……”  
原来到最后……我和他们没有任何区别。  
他露出了悲伤的表情，你不知道他在想什么，你已经再也不明白了，自他成为英雄的那天起，你就离他越来越远。  
你看到了被他保护在身后的人们，你看到了围在他身边的人们，你看到了为他加油打气的人们。  
这就是他通过战斗所得来的……一直孤单一个人的，只有你而已。  
“……足够了。今后你也会一直战斗下去吧。不是因为别人的强迫，而是遵循你自己的意志。”  
“今后你也会越来越强大，相对的，痛苦也会加深。”  
“我想传达给你的，只是‘活下去’这三个字，给勇往直前、不知疲倦的你……”  
是了，就算没人察觉你的烦恼，我也会为了你，为了自己大声呐喊。  
“可我……已经……”  
时间快要到了，暗红色的以太已经开始分解，回归于海德林了。  
你听到他向你走来，链甲与铠靴碰撞的声音在你身前停止。  
他对你伸出了手。  
“……你还愿意接受我成为你的一部分吗？”  
即便我是你无法成为英雄的黑暗面，你也愿意接受我吗？  
“谢谢你。”  
他说，露出了与艾欧泽亚的英雄不同的，属于你自己的笑容。  
‘谢谢你，我知晓了痛苦与悲伤。’  
终于，在沉寂了这么久之后，你第一次听到了他的声音。

你握住了他的手，身体开始消散。  
——我将成为你的泪水，你的愤怒，你为世界而战的力量。

“我们再一起去旅行吧。”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：太久没写东西了，这个大概连复健都算不上，写的时候真的完全不知道自己在想什么，谢谢所有看到这里的小天使们。在狒狒半年，没想到第一个下手的是光弗雷（不过仔细想想第一喜欢的黑魔暗呆我连cp缩写都想不出来就释然了）。说来惭愧，黑骑职业任务我刚到伊修加德就接了，一直没练，直到骑士满级了怀念高贵蓝秒排日常的快感才捡起了dk，当时正好是换了个发型的老桑脸人男，和弗雷身高都差不多，做到50级任务的时候震撼我妈（我黑骑职业任务发的cp怎么变水仙了！）哭着打完弗雷，水仙怎么了，我磕，我磕还不行吗（爆哭）虽然弗雷最后和光呆融为一体了，但是我一直是当he吃的。70级能在见到他也是意料之外，而后5.0的新技能真的是重磅炸弹，上游戏看了一下，招募板全是\弗雷/\弗雷/\弗雷/\弗雷/，真的超级感动（落泪）  
> 等5.0，和弗雷一起去旅行


End file.
